


The first feeling

by dicaculus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaculus/pseuds/dicaculus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way they were talking about their boyfriends, and the way you described love that's how I feel about you. Louis you're always in my head and I can't stop it but at the same time I don't want it to stop. The best part of my day is always seeing you, I can really be me when I'm with you and no one else makes me feel as safe and as loved as you do" confessed Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for reading my other one shots I hope you enjoy this one just as much.
> 
> Follow on tumblr-- killing-my-dreams.tumblr.com

Louis and Harry lay on their stomachs, thighs touching as they watched the ending credits of grease came on the screen. Harry pushed off his stomach onto his knees and held his ribs, the pain of lying in one spot for so extended amount of time getting to him, he watched as his feathery haired best friend turned off the television and sat back on the bed beside him watching Harry run his long, thin fingers rub his sore ribs. Harry caught his eye and smile at him, flopping beside him on his back this time, Louis lay with him, and they enjoyed each other’s presence in a comfortable silence. 

“I think Sandy acted like an idiot” Harry said finally  
Louis turned his face to look at Harry with a frown on his face “You’re just jealous you can’t pull off leather leggings like she can,” teased Louis.  
Harry elbowed Louis in the ribs  
“Ow Haz!”  
“I’m not jealous; those would be too tight I would look ridiculous” retorted Harry  
“Haz, take a look at you and rethink that sentence. Your jeans look like they have been painted on you, are you sure you’re even wearing pants?”  
“Why are you looking at how tight my pants are?”  
Louis blushed “I…I’m not I just happen to notice, and girls talk you know El is always wondering where the hell you put your penis”  
Harry smirked “Next time tell her it’s a detachable”’ 

Louis snorted 

“But seriously why did she have to change herself, if the guy doesn't like you for what you are, then he isn’t worth it. That is why this movie bugs me” pouted Harry.  
Louis pulled Harry into him for an awkward hug on his bed “Aww Harry you’re so cute” 

Harry pulled himself out of Louis's arm and kneeled up on the bed up near the Louis’s head “I’m not cute. I am manly. Very manly, in fact, I think I’m starting to grow facial hair” said Harry.  
Louis looked up at Harry “Oh really and where might this hair be”  
Harry leaned down close to Louis’s face, he heard Louis’s breath hitch and smirked. He pointed to a spot on his jaw line with his forefinger. “Right here!” 

“Oh what this” Louis smirked and tugged the tiny hair off Harry’s face with a giggle  
“Ahh, Louis!” squealed Harry.  
Louis covered his mouth to muffle his giggles and then slapped his free hand over Harry’s mouth, remembering how late it was and that his younger sisters were sleeping, and his mother would be none too impressed if they woke them up. 

“Shh, you’re so loud Harry. My sisters are sleeping; mum will be pissed if we wake them” whispered Louis.  
Harry tore Louis’s hand off his mouth and glared at Louis “Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't torn my hair out!” whisper yelled Harry.  
“Peach fuzz Harry, was only peach fuzz. Aww Harry, don't be sad come here” said Louis is noticing the expression on Harry’s face. 

Harry scooted closer to Louis until he was snuggled up into Louis’s chest. Harry breathed in Louis’s scent, he smelt woodsy with a hint of spice and something that was just Louis. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls, tugging lightly on them and massaging his scalp.  
“Are you smelling me?” asked Louis. 

Harry blushed trying to hide his face further in Louis’s soft sweater “you smell good," said Harry in a small voice. 

Louis smiled softly and leaned his chin on top of Harry’s head of curls and sighed; he loved their moments like this. Late Friday nights together, just cuddling and being quiet, both vulnerable. This was his favourite Harry, sensitive Harry, Harry, who would be quiet and cuddle not having to pretend he was okay; he would let go of and just be himself. It was times like this where they would exchange secrets and learn more about one another even though they were friends since primary school; they still learned many things about each other. They could easily read each other, knowing the other's body language so well many thought they shared a brain, which is why tonight Louis could tell there was something off about Harry’s cuddling. He was closer than usual, which Louis most definitely did not mind, but he still knew something was off. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?”  
“It’s nothing, just something a few girls were saying that got to me”  
“Hazza it’s not nothing what did those pricks say this time” 

Harry was a few years under Louis, which meant he couldn't regularly keep an eye on Harry like he wanted to, so when he was picked on by some boys and even a few girls, he wasn't always there to defend him. He wished he could be there to protect him all the time; he winced at how clingy and desperate that sounded, but it was the truth.  
“Louis what do you think love feels like” he said in an agitated voice 

Louis took a deep breath and started to lightly run his finger down Harry’s spine to calm him “Well, I think it feels scary, but so good at the same time. You want that person to be with you all the time; you crave their presence. You get butterflies whenever you see them, hear their name, or are around them. You feel safe with them, like nothing bad could ever happen when it’s just the two of you. You can’t stop thinking about them; they're always there in your thoughts and dreams, and they don’t go away no matter how much you try. I think you feel it with your whole body and you just kind of know. 

“That sounds beautiful Louis. Some girls were talking about it behind me in biology yesterday, and I guess I was curious”  
Louis nodded but prodded further “Any reason why you asked me though, why not your mum”  
“Lou, you know she would ask too many questions”  
“Do you think you love someone Harry?” he asked. 

Harry was suddenly frozen up and became quiet; Louis could feel him shaking slightly under him and a slight dampness on him. He realized Harry was crying; Louis held Harry tighter and kissed his forehead.  
“Harry, babe what’s wrong. Why are you crying?? 

Harry moved his head to Louis’s shoulder, so he could breathe better, and so he didn't have to look at Louis in the eyes. He hated crying, especially in front of Louis. He felt so vulnerable and weak when he cried and Louis already makes him feel vulnerable enough.  
“I...I think I’m in love with someone Lou, but I’m so confused” he whispered  
“Why are you confused; I mean its not your teacher its fine. If it is that cool a little creepy but-“ 

Harry tore himself from Louis's grasp, got off the bed and walked to the other side of the room with a hurt expression on his face. By now, Louis knew it was something serious; Harry never acted like this unless something was really bothering him. 

“I’m trying to be serious here; I'm so confused, and you’re as always making it into some big joke!' sneered Harry “It's not the teacher you idiot, I… I think I’m in love with a boy. This is the first guy, I’ve ever liked Louis, and I’m scared” 

Louis lunged off the bed and took Harry in his arms, holding him tightly against himself. He whispered calming words into his ear and kissed his hair trying to calm him down. They ended up sitting against the wall, Louis back against the wall with his knees bent and spread with Harry between them as he finished crying with his head leaning against Louis’s chest. 

 

“You’ll be okay Harry the first guy is always the scariest, it just kind of springs on you doesn't it”  
Harry nodded and wiped away his tears “I’m sorry I didn't mean to snap at you, or cry so much.  
“Harry it’s okay, now out of curiosity who is the lucky guy who has caught your eye” “Oh um it’s no one, you know what it’s late, and I’m tired can we sleep Lou?” 

Louis frowned knowing Harry was hiding something “Um yeah, okay, sure”  
The boys headed for Louis’s bed, Louis gets in first so that Harry could snuggle up to him like their usual position of Harry in Louis’s chest. They said their goodnights, and Louis reached over to turn off his bedside lamp. Louis fell asleep fairly quickly, but Harry stayed up thinking a little longer; he tossed and turned not being able to fall asleep. He turned around to face Louis; he was so beautiful when he slept, he realized how creepy that sounded and inwardly winced. Harry suddenly sat up and shook Louis’s shoulder trying to wake him up. 

“Louis, come on Louis wake up!”  
Louis groaned and opened his eyes slowly “Harry. What is it, was I kicking you in my sleep again?” 

Harry said nothing; he just suddenly leaned forward and captured his lips with Louis making a very startled Louis. Harry pulled back with a blush and noticed the surprised look on Louis’s face, so he started to move from the bed when he felt a pull on his arm. He turned around and was pulled into Louis, who was now also kneeling on the bed, and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, tentative kiss. Their lips moving slowly against each other’s, Louis’s hands at Harry’s hips giving them a soft squeeze and Harry’s hands cupping Louis’s jaw. They pulled away from the kiss, faces still only inches apart and smiled at each other. Louis suddenly surged forward again pressing their lips together; Harry moulded their lips together, making the kiss deeper. He pushed Louis down on the bed and so that he could straddle him. Louis’s fingers in Harry’s hair tugging on his curls causing whimpers to fall from his kiss swollen lips, Harry's hands stayed on Louis’s biceps. He nipped lightly at Louis’s bottom lip, causing him to gasp, he moved his lips down to Louis’s neck leaving open mouthed kisses and sucking at the hollow of his neck leaving what would be a love bite. 

“Harry… Harry can you stop that for a minute I can’t think if you’re biting my neck like that” moaned Louis  
Harry grudgingly stopped and looked at Louis, his lips were swollen and his hair was a mess, sticking out in all directions, although Harry doubted he looked much better. 

“So I can only assume I’m the guy”  
Harry nodded; he got off Louis, lay down beside him and curled up in his chest 

“It was during biology, I was paired with Emily, Rachel and Mikayla you know the popular girls. They were talking about love and it just kind of hit me. The way they were talking about their boyfriends, and the way you described love that's how I feel about you. Louis you're always in my head and I can't stop it but at the same time I don't want it to stop. The best part of my day is always seeing you, I can really be me when I'm with you and no one else makes me feel as safe and as loved as you do" confessed Harry

Louis placed a kiss on Harry's nose 

"Louis, I love you and I think I always have. It just took me some time to realize it"

"Harry look at me I want to see those pretty eyes. Harry I've been stupidly in love with you since I was 16 and I'm pretty sure that everyone but you knew" confessed Louis

Harry chuckled "We've been right idiots haven't we?"

"Yeah but you're my idiot so it doesn't matter"

Harry looked at Louis with love in his eyes "I'm yours"

"Of course Harry, and I'm pretty sure you always have been"  
"So I can call you my boyfriend"  
"Obviously"  
Harry smiled and curled back up in Louis's chest "I love you"  
"I love you too Haz, now go the fuck to sleep I'm tired"

Harry giggled "Such a way to treat your boyfriend"  
"I still hear your voice Harry"

Harry fell asleep in Louis's arms that night, he felt safe, warm and loved. The weekend brought on many I told you so's by their families and friends, it really did seem that everyone knew that they were meant to be together but them. Harry would blush every time that Zayn would make a remark or ask what actually happened at their "sleep overs". Louis would simply tell them to fuck off and would place a light kiss on Harry's left dimple. When Harry had just turned twenty and Louis was twenty-three, Louis proposed. Their entire family was witness to it along with Zayn, Liam and Niall with his girlfriend Rosa. Harry of course accept and they got married in July on the grounds of the walled garden at Cowdray Park. It was a small ceremony with only family and friends, both men looked at each other with just as much love in their eyes as that one night and they looked at each other that way for the rest of their lives.  
\-----------------------------------  
The walled garden 


End file.
